


Knot if You Don't Knock

by Sara_Kain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Courtship, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Wolf Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз ненавидит весь мир. Он ненавидит докторов. Он ненавидит пубертатный период, и он очень сильно ненавидит то, что проснулся сегодня утром со слизью между ягодиц.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot if You Don't Knock

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knot if You Don't Knock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673572) by [jsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/pseuds/jsea), [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



Стайлз ненавидит весь мир. Он ненавидит докторов. Он ненавидит пубертатный период, и он _очень сильно_ ненавидит то, что проснулся сегодня утром со слизью между ягодиц.   
  
Он знает, что подобное происходит. Черт, да ему самому посчастливилось присутствовать, когда Гринберг презентовался в прошлом году на уроке экономики: коктейль из феромонов омеги чуть не стал причиной потасовки. Кто ж знал, что экономика может быть настолько возбуждающей? Но вот опять же, такие вещи происходят с кем-то вроде Гринберга.  
  
А что насчет Стайлза? Он никто в Бикон Хилз - мелкая сошка на нижней ступени социальной лестницы. Тот странный пацан с непроизносимым именем и отцом, ответственным за разгон всех вечеринок. Разве не была его жизнь достаточно жалка и без того, чтобы презентоваться омегой?  
  
Неееет. Конечно же, он сделал это. Презентовался. Омегой. Блять.  
  
И именно поэтому он сейчас в кабинете Доктора Талии Хейл, в пятницу вечером после школы, раздевается для осмотра.  
  
Он снимает сперва рубашку, бросая ее на пол, а затем боксеры и джинсы. Он матерится, когда штанины не желают стягиваться через кроссовки. Ладно, нужно было сначала скинуть обувь, но если у него плохо с концентрацией, разве это его вина?  
  
Полуголый, он все еще борется со шнурками, когда дверь в его смотровую комнату внезапно открывается.  
  
\- Мам, мне нужно…  
  
Стайлз резко разворачивается, приземляясь голой задницей на пол. В дверях стоит его худший кошмар. То есть его фантазия номер один - Дерек Хейл. А вот худшим кошмаром была бы сцена, если бы Дерек увидел его падающим на голую задницу с запутавшимися в штанах ногами.   
  
Происходящее хуже, чем его худший кошмар.   
  
Дерек пялится на него с широко раскрытыми глазами, его щеки горят, но он не отворачивается.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает парень осипшим голосом.  
  
\- Я? Что _ты_ делаешь? – возмущается Стайлз. Слова (словесный понос) - это его линия защиты. Он подтягивает колени к груди, пытаясь хоть как-то прикрыться.  
  
\- Я думал, моя мама…  
  
\- Это же приемный кабинет! Нельзя просто _открывать двери_ нараспашку. О, мой Бог.  
  
Лицо Хейла становится краснее, но он все еще не отворачивается. Не извиняется и, кажется, не собирается уходить. Его губы приоткрыты.   
  
Стайлз пялится в ответ, пытаясь решить, получится ли у него дотянуться до рубашки, не обнажая себя чужому взгляду еще больше. Если нет, они так могут провести вечность.  
  
\- Дерек Хейл! – Талия Хейл влетает в смотровую комнату, словно ураган, и дрожь пробегает по спине Стайлза от злости в ее тоне. – Что за чертовщину ты творишь?  
  
\- Дядя Питер сказал мне, что я нужен тебе во втором кабинете.   
  
\- Выйди, - зло говорит Доктор Хейл, выталкивая сына за дверь, – я разберусь с тобой и Питером позже.   
  
Стайлз чувствует на себе взгляд Дерека даже после того, как Талия закрывает дверь.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Это все вина Питера, Дерек в этом уверен. Его дядя всегда что-то замышляет, поэтому, когда он сказал, пожимая плечами, что Талия ждет сына во втором кабинете, Дереку следовало что-то заподозрить. Ему следовало знать, что его дядя врет.   
  
Тот даже не пытался скрыть свой гогот, пока Дерек спешил прочь от разгневанной Талии через зал ожидания и мимо стульев рядом с регистратурой, где стоял сам Питер.   
  
В любой другой раз Дерек бы тут же предъявил все дяде, но только вот…  
  
  
Дерек стонет, когда _наконец-то_ падает в кровать. Его всего трясет, и даже то, что он прилег, не помогает облегчить странную тупую боль во всем теле, от которой пот льется градом и даже дышать становится тяжело.  
  
Он, не сомневаясь, стягивает штаны на бедра, изгибаясь спиной и упираясь плечами в матрац.   
  
Растягивать удовольствие сейчас не вариант. Его ладонь сразу же накрывает член, и он почти шипит. Все по-другому. Все чувствуется иначе, будто каждое движение, каждое соприкосновение с кожей - это совершенно новое ощущение.  
  
Дрочка _никогда_ еще не была такой. Все его тело напряжено и натянуто как гитарная струна, требующая хорошего джема. Парень сплевывает на руку и дрочит. Он знает, где прикосновение нужнее всего. Совершенно ясно, что происходит с его членом, когда ребро его ладони с каждым движением вниз касается узла.  
  
Он шипит от удовольствия контакта с этой новой частью себя. У него набухает _узел_. Он альфа. Он наконец-то презентовался альфой - и это после его восемнадцатого дня рождения.   
  
Все становится слишком, когда его инстинкты кричат, словно дикие, когда его тело жаждет чего-то еще. Он не просто теряет контроль над телом. Этого контроля просто не существует.  
  
Дерек знает, чего ему не хватает - _самого важного_. Может, сейчас и хватит руки, но его узлу нужно что-то другое, что-то лучшее. И его разум любезно предоставляет картину. Идеальная задница, тонкое тело, согнутое, готовое быть взятым. Он с легкостью вспоминает то, что стало причиной всего этого, каждая мелкая деталь отчетливо всплывает перед глазами.  
  
Его запястье болит от того, как быстро движется рука, а разум кипит от идей, как бы Дерек взял Стайлза - назойливого парня, всегда мелькавшего на периферии. Он не может решить между позами: лицом к лицу, чтобы они могли целоваться, едва дыша; лежа на боках, нежно, растягивая удовольствие на часы; как звери в лесу, жестко и дико. А может, Стайлз бы оседлал его, нависая над Дереком и улыбаясь ему ехидной улыбочкой, дразня… Дерек стонет в голос от таких мыслей.  
  
Его хватка смыкается вокруг набухшей шишки в основании члена, и он кричит от того, как ему физически необходима стайлзова идеальная задница. Его оргазм напоминает шторм, сотрясая его до потери дыхания.  
  
В голове пусто, когда он приходит в себя. Но телу недостаточно разрядки оргазма. Он тянется к простыням на другой стороне кровати, его инстинкты гудят, требуя кого-то другого.   
  
  
  
Проснувшись, Дерек чувствует себя, словно его сбил автобус. Его тело болит, кожа слишком чувствительна, даже мягкие простыни кажутся сейчас крайне неудобными. Он стонет, вжимаясь лицом в подушку, будто ища что-то в ней.   
  
Он в сотый раз жалеет о том, что не додумался запомнить запах Стайлза в той смотровой. Жалеет о том, что не был достаточно сосредоточен, чтобы различить что-то, кроме сахарной нотки правильности и волны феромонов.   
  
Он пыхтит и скатывается с постели, надеясь, что у него не встанет снова. Боже. Его член заинтересованно дергается, на что Дерек строит недовольную гримасу. Так не было с тех пор, как он научился мастурбировать. Хах, ну, можно сказать, он познакомился с членом по-новому. Вместо сюрприза-стояка – сюрприз-узел.  
  
Из-за Стайлза.  
  
Которого он знает уже несколько лет. Вроде. Хотя, после того прикола над Тренером, случившегося в прошлом году, можно сказать, все знают Стайлза Стилински.  
  
Его словно ударило молнией в тот момент, когда он открыл дверь в смотровой кабинет. Вид Стайлза, распластавшегося на полу, пахнувшего _моим_ и _идеалом_ , почти снес его с ног. Только из-за этого он не нырнул в стайлзову шею для _укуса._   
  
Чей-то стук в его дверь вырывает Дерека из мыслей.  
  
\- Вставай, вставай, - кричит из-за двери Кора, а затем добавляет: - почти обед, задрот! Я буквально слышу, как ты там киснешь. Или дрочишь… и если это так, то ты мерзкий. Даже знать не хочу.  
  
Дерек ненавидит сестренку за то, что она жаворонок. Он уже проснулся, но ему лучше выйти из комнаты. Из опыта он знает, что она не отстанет от него. По крайней мере, Кора не так назойлива, как Лора, которая, слава богам, была все еще в Нью-Йорке. Она всегда точно знает, чем он занимается за закрытыми дверями своей комнаты. Дереку очень не хочется делать свою жизнь более неловкой.  
  
Он быстро принимает душ, растирая кожу под прохладной водой, одевается и спускается вниз. В доме тихо и никого нет, за исключением Коры.   
  
Спустившись по лестнице, он застывает у кухни. Его накрывает парализующее незнание куда себя девать. Он принял душ, а дальше что? Войдя на кухню, парень движется на автопилоте. Не обращая особого внимания на свои действия, он открывает шкафчики, в его голове безостановочно крутится Стайлз, напоминая заезженную пластинку. Только вот ведущие его действия и мысли-инстинкты вовсе не несут в себе сексуального подтекста, скорее наоборот.  
  
Парень думает, сможет ли он достать номер Стайлза и позвонить ему. Извиниться за вчерашнее, естественно. Денни, кажется, знает его.   
  
Или он может записать CD со своими любимыми песнями и оставить диск на сидении того синего джипа, что водит Стилински…  
  
\- Ты что делаешь?  
  
Дерек часто моргает, выплывая из мыслей, и опускает на стол пакет муки.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Кора смотрит на него, приподняв бровь, и кивает подбородком в сторону приготовленных и разложенных на столе ингредиентов.   
  
Дерек пожимает плечами, не обращая внимания на сестренку. Он поворачивается к холодильнику, чтобы достать яйца и шоколад.  
  
\- Пеку печенье, - говорит он, старательно не встречаясь взглядом с Корой.   
  
\- Зачем? И с каких это пор ты печешь? – прищурившись, спрашивает сестра. Господи, она так напоминает их мать.   
  
Дерек запинается, не находя, что ответить. Он тянет время, демонстративно долго вытаскивая миску для теста, надеясь, что за всеми телодвижениями не заметно его румянца. Если Кора увидит, как он покраснел, ему конец.   
  
\- О, мой Бог!  
  
Черт. Слишком поздно. Кора хлопает рукой по столешнице, от чего картонная упаковка с яйцами чуть ли не подпрыгивает.  
  
\- Ты печешь для _Пейдж_? Неужели ты отрастил наконец яйца и пригласишь ее на танцы? Боже. Это же такое клише, - говорит она, закатывая глаза и беря в руку миску. – Капитан команды по лакроссу, пускающий слюни по капитанше черлидерш? Прошу меня простить, если я блевану.   
  
\- Фу. - Дерек отбирает у нее посуду, но не поправляет. Слухи о нем и Пейдж давно ходят по школе. Но сейчас ему это на руку. Последнее, что ему нужно, это знание Коры о том, что у него узел полез на одного из _ее_ одноклассников. – Свали отсюда, или не получишь печенья.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно. - Кора позволяет брату вытолкать ее из кухни, лишь немного сопротивляясь для виду. – Но я хочу три!  
  
\- Свинья, - кричит он ей вслед. Недовольный тем, что придется делиться стайлзовыми печенюшками, Дерек приступает к готовке.   
  
Он печет две партии.  
  
  
Сахарный, шоколадный запах печенья все еще густой, когда Дерек выносит его из дома следующим утром. Он как раз собирается садиться за руль, когда лексус Питера подъезжает к дому и тормозит рядом с ним. Стоит Питеру вылезти из машины, его глаза загораются при виде Дерека с печеньем, и он начинает ржать.   
  
\- Заткнись, - бесится Дерек, несмотря на то, что его дядя и слова не произнес. Он пытается отвернуться, чтобы спрятать печенье от чужих глаз.  
  
\- О, нет, - ухмылка Питера раздражает, - это слишком замечательно. Неужто мой племянничек-бета пытается приударить за новой омегой Бикон Хиллз? Если бы я знал, что моя шутка обернется… - Питер замолкает на мгновение, улыбаясь. И есть в этой его улыбочке что-то одновременно дразнящее и злое. – _Этим_ , я бы, скорее всего, поступил бы так же.   
  
\- Пошел ты. Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, - бурчит Дерек, в его тоне слышится предупреждающий рык. Он с силой захлопывает дверцу Камаро, слыша питеровское цоканье, от чего стекла в машине дрожат. В этом он тоже винит Питера.  
  
Слова _новая омега Бикон Хиллз_ преследуют его всю дорогу. Черт.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Джон медленно моргает, когда, открыв дверь, застает на пороге юношу с алюминиевым подносом, накрытым салфеткой, на протянутой руке, и это выглядит как подношение.   
  
\- Чем могу помочь? – добродушно спрашивает Шериф, полагая, что парень, должно быть, один из новых соседей. Он видел грузовые машины пару дней назад и, должен признаться, был впечатлен скоростью распаковки соседей, раз у тех уже была готова кухня.  
  
Паренек протягивает руку и немного неловко пялится в поднос.  
  
\- Печенье, - бубнит он.  
  
Джон смеется, но берет поднос, думая, получится ли спрятать их от Стайлза, пока тот еще спит. Еще 10 утра и сегодня воскресенье, так что у него есть пара часов.  
  
\- Стайлзу, - добавляет, бубня, парень.  
  
\- Прости? – Джон хмурится, думая, когда его сын успел познакомиться с соседями. Или почему печенье именно для Стайлза. Шериф присматривается к парню. Что-то в нем выглядит знакомым, но только после того, как паренек шмыгает носом и переминается с ноги на ногу, будто подобрать слова не может, Стилински старший его узнает.  
  
\- Ты Хейл, сынок? - Не то чтобы ему нужно было подтверждение в виде полукивка. Мужчина отчетливо видит черты Талии, присмотревшись. – Дерек, да?  
  
\- Ага, - бубнит Дерек, не встречаясь взглядом с Шерифом. – Передадите их Стайлзу, хорошо? – просит он, а затем резко разворачивается и уносится к Камаро, припаркованной у дома.   
  
Джон, оставленный в открытых дверях с подносом полным печенья и звуком удаляющегося автомобиля на заднем фоне, не совсем понимает, что только что произошло.   
  
\- Вот дерьмо.   
  
________________________________________  
  
  
\- Алло?  
  
\- Это Талия Хейл?  
  
\- Она самая.  
  
\- Это Шериф Стилински. Мне кажется, нам нужно поговорить.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Дерек лежит на кровати, разрываясь между паникой и счастливым ступором. Стайлз – омега. Может, если бы Дерек презентовался альфой раньше, то он бы смог сразу сказать, кем был Стилински. Но вместо этого Дерек преподнес новоиспеченной омеге _печенье_.   
  
Выражение лица шерифа, когда тот увидел на своем крыльце Дерека, сразу дало понять, насколько парень был нежелателен в этом доме. Но приготовить их казалось таким правильным, и таким правильным было то, что их приняли. Дерек просто не мог позволить себе сожалеть об этом.   
  
Его новые альфа-инстинкты успокоились от мысли о том, что он обеспечил Стайлза едой. Он не совсем понимает, кто для него Стайлз и почему он вдруг так на нем зациклен. Но все же удовлетворение от сделанного реально, и спокойствие, и чувство правильности тоже.  
  
Его довольство прерывает короткий стук в дверь. Это стук из разряда «родительский стук, который проигнорировать нельзя».   
  
\- Входи, - кричит он, облегченный тем, что дверь незаперта, а штаны все еще на нем. Он старается усмирить выражение лица, хотя его мать способна видеть его насквозь.  
  
\- Дерек.  
  
Один взгляд на маму дает понять, что она знает.  
  
\- Черт.  
  
\- Помоги мне понять, почему мне только что звонил _крайне обеспокоенный_ Шериф Бикон Хиллз по поводу шоколадного печенья?  
  
\- Я… - Дерек гримасничает, не в силах подобрать слова. Его мама глубоко вздыхает. Черт, обычно такую реакцию у нее вызывает Лора.  
  
\- Дерек, - зовет она мягко в этот раз, присаживаясь рядом на кровать. – Иногда беты могут быть заинтересованы в омегах. Это редкость, но подобное случается.  
  
Дерек теребит джинсы, не глядя матери в глаза. Может, будет лучше, если она продолжит думать о нем, как о бете…  
  
\- Тебе не обязательно стараться измениться или подражать альфам, чтобы привлечь внимание омеги. - Его мама всегда не любила моменты, когда он не смотрел ей в глаза. Талия берет его за подбородок, молчаливо прося посмотреть в ее алые глаза. – Важно, чтобы ты этого не делал. Гордись тем, кто ты есть.  
  
И как бы это ни пугало, он не может врать своей маме, своей альфе, и поэтому он выдает:  
  
\- Уменяузелвылез.  
  
Это редкость - увидеть их маму с подобным выражением лица, жаль, что у него нет камеры под рукой.  
  
\- Что ты сказал?  
  
\- Я его увидел, и… мой член… - Он поперхнулся от стыда. Черт, он произнес при матери слово _член_ , но любой другой способ объяснить альфе произошедшее вылетел из головы. – Я не бета, мам. Я презентовался альфой в пятницу.   
  
\- Из-за Стайлза, - проговаривает женщина, побледнев.  
  
Дерек не успевает подтвердить слова.  
  
________________________________________  
  
\- Алло?  
  
\- Шериф?  
  
\- Да, мэм?  
  
\- Думаю, вам лучше присесть.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Стайлз пишет эссе о Ричарде III, когда его отец входит в комнату с тарелкой печенья. Он с грохотом ставит ее на стол перед сыном, говоря:  
  
\- Объясняй.  
  
\- Выглядит как печенье? – неуверенно проговаривает Стайлз. Он не совсем понял, что так напрягло отца - недовольство, волнами исходящее от него, волновало Стайлза. Черт, ему буквально хотелось обнажить горло в знаке подчинения.   
  
\- Печенье, доставленное Дереком Хейлом. Который, оказывается, презентовался альфой. Он их _испек_. Для тебя.   
  
\- Оу. - Нижняя челюсть Стайлза падает от услышанного. Он откидывается на спинку стула, прогоняя в голове то, что сказал отец. Ну да, у них определенно был момент в смотровой, но он сам был без понятия о том, что это значит. И печенье тоже. Дерек на два года старше и в совершенно другой стратосфере популярности; честно говоря, он и понятия не имел, что Дерек его знает.  
  
\- Да. И… Мне это не нравится. Ты еще слишком молод для… - Его отец неопределенно взмахнул кистью, договаривая: - печенья. – Он вздыхает. – Просто... Черт, Стайлз, просто будь осторожен, хорошо? Ты омега, и я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал из-за какого-то новоиспеченного, одурманенного гормонами, незнающего, что с собой поделать, альфы.   
  
\- Даю слово, - соглашается Стайлз: что ему еще ответить?  
  
Его отец не выглядит убежденным, но все-таки уходит, отправляя последний тяжелый взгляд в сторону печенья, будто бы размышляя, оставить его сыну или нет. И все это было бы смешно, если бы мозг Стайлза не был занят другим. Его воображение все пыталось нарисовать Дерека в ярко-розовом фартучке, готовящим ему печенюшки.  
  
Тарелка с угощением напоминала собой чашу запретных плодов. Их запах взывал к Стайлзу, сахарный, шоколадный и чего-то еще соблазнительного. Стайлз виновато оглядывается через плечо, дабы убедиться, что отец ушел, а после медленно отодвигает эссе. Он сгибается, упираясь подбородком в стол, глядя на тарелку.   
  
Печенье выглядит мягким, как он любит. Он думает о том, как Дерек его готовил. Может, он вытащил его за минуту до готовности, потому что тоже знает этот трюк? Или ему надоело ждать? Самые вкусные шоколадные печенья – это немного недоготовленные печенья.   
  
Стайлз облизывает губы, представляя, как Дерек пробует одно печенье и как слишком горячий шоколад обжигает его язык.  
  
Ерзая, Стайлз поправляет себя в джинсах. Когда у него встал? Наверное, где-то между объявлениями отца о том, что Дерек Хейл испек ему печенье, и о том, что он презентовался Альфой. Где-то в промежутке 2-3 секунд его член решил, что шоколадные печеньки - самая эротичная еда в мире.   
  
Он, наконец, сдается и хватает одно. Он был прав. Печенье мягкое в его руке, но достаточно твердое, чтобы не терять форму, и он знает, что оно самое вкусное, еще до того, как попробует.  
  
Так и есть. Он абсолютно не стыдится стона, который срывается с его губ, когда во рту растекается шоколад. Он расстегивает джинсы до того, как понимает, что творит.   
  
Поиск инфы - это его тема, и он искал достаточно на тему ритуалов альф/омег, но тогда все казалось какой-то шуткой. Вся эта идея альф, обеспечивающих омег, безумно любящих их, одержимых ими… Все это казалось немного мерзковатым и преувеличенным как в сериалах.   
  
Но сейчас не было ничего _фальшивого_ во вкусе этого печенья. Или в волне желания, расплывшейся в груди от осознания того, что мог означать этот подарок. Он является омегой всего пару дней, но понимает, что значат эти печенюшки. Дерек, скорее всего, знает, что Стайлз – омега, и для него, как для презентованного альфы, принести подношение Стайлзу может означать только одно: за ним ухаживают. Не просто в романтичном плане. Еда не цветы. Еда означает, что альфа хочет Стайлза _здоровым_. Дерек Хейл хочет, чтобы его тело было готово к течке.   
  
_О черт._ Рука Стайлза скользит в боксеры. У него влажно за яйцами. Он чувствует эту водянистую слизь пре-течки. Стайлз еще не готов познакомиться с этой частью себя. Вместо этого он кладет в рот еще одно печенье, смакуя его вкус и трогая свой член. Его задница сжимается, ей нужно хоть что-то. Первая течка приходит только через несколько месяцев после презентования. Его тело меняется, вырастая во взрослую омегу, но он пока не готов. Потому что взрослая омега не будет вести себя подобным образом при виде первой тарелки печенья, но ему не стыдно. Наевшись печенья, он встает и закрывает дверь. Его отец, скорее всего, будет травмирован до конца жизни, если обнаружит его в таком состоянии, но, черт возьми, ничто не остановит его сейчас от самоудовлетворения.   
  
Он быстро скидывает одежду, слизывая остатки шоколада на пальцах, прежде чем лечь на кровать. Он широко раздвигает ноги, давая прохладному воздуху доступ к его заднице.  
  
Дерек Хейл - капитан команды по лакроссу, уже давно засветившийся на радарах скаутов, самый горячий и желанный старшеклассник Бикон Хиллз - презентовался альфой.  
  
Стайлз сжимает основание члена, представляя, какой Дерек, должно быть, красивый в такой момент и как бы _правильно_ ощущался его узел в стайлзовой руке. Как идеально бы он его заполнил. Его тело покрывается мурашками, мышцы напрягаются, а из задницы сочится еще немного смазки прямо на простынь. Он скользит рукой вверх-вниз.  
  
Он думает о пятнице.  
  
Лицо Дерека так пылало, когда он стоял в смотровой, глаза и рот были широко распахнуты, пока он глядел на согнутого пополам голого Стайлза. Он помнит выражение паники на лице Дерека, его добела сжатые на двери пальцы, легкую дрожь во всем теле.  
  
Осознание приходит к нему на самом пике.  
  
\- О Боже. О, мой Бог.  
  
Это из-за него Дерек стал альфой.   
  
Его выгибает на кровати, пятки упираются в матрас, когда оргазм накрывает его с головой. Он падает на матрац, судорожно дыша и смотря в сторону пустой тарелки на столе.  
  
Отец прибьет его.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Когда Дерек прибывает в школу в понедельник, все его чувства восприятия словно взрываются. Коридоры кажутся слишком большими и слишком длинными. Звук расходится эхом так, как раньше не бывало. Запахи в сто раз резче, чем раньше. Любая деталь слишком отчетлива в его фокусе и кажется сюрреалистичной. Он был так удивлен узлом в пятницу, что не особо задумался об изменениях в своих чувствах восприятия.  
  
У него раскалывается голова.  
  
Всего слишком много, но он улавливает один особенный запах. Его тянет к этому запаху незамедлительно, и он точно знает, куда тот его приведет. Он идет, не обращая внимания на Кору, зовущую его, на руки друзей, приветственно хлопающие его по плечам и спине: он полностью сосредоточен на покрытых клетчатой рубашкой плечах, опирающихся на шкафчик в конце коридора. Дерек развязывает свой шарф, идя к Стайлзу и не осознавая того, что делает. И хотя запах Стайлза хорош, он не чувствуется правильным. Он не смешан с его запахом. Пока.  
  
Он слышал о подобных вещах раньше. Такое обычно происходит в любовных фильмах, где альфа зачастую переступает черту своими жестами собственничества. Это смешно, ну или, по крайней мере, он так считал. Вот только теперь он стоит перед Стайлзом с шарфом в руках, предлагая его. Он предупредительно рычит на стоящего рядом с его омегой альфу, после чего игнорирует того. Его с такой интенсивностью захлестнули адреналин и гормоны, что он абсолютно уверен, что этот альфа ему не соперник.  
  
Наступает момент, когда коридор полностью затихает. Все смотрят на них. Стайлз выпрямляется, отрываясь от шкафчика, о который опирался, и его щеки заливает румянец, тянущийся вниз по шее.   
  
Ничего не происходит долгое время, и где-то уже раздается шепот.   
  
А потом Стайлз, такой же удивленный, как и все, подходит ближе и наклоняет голову в ожидании повязки шарфа на шее. Шепот становится громче.   
  
Дерек пытается не обращать на других внимания. Он не торопится, оборачивая шарф на шее Стайлза, пока его омега не окружен запахом Дерека. Что-то в нем успокаивается; теплое и уверенное чувство, разлившееся в груди, лучше, чем чувство удовлетворения от созерцания испеченного им печенья, готового к доставке. Не говоря ни слова, он разворачивается и уходит.   
  
Только после фразы «что за херня только что произошла?» он понимает, что, возможно, нужно было что-то сказать. Может, хотя бы представиться? Взять номер телефона?  
  
Но Дерек ведь не должен был стать альфой, так что никто никогда не говорил ему, как все должно протекать между альфой и омегой.   
  
Он продолжает идти, его щеки пылают, пока каждый взгляд в коридоре скользит вслед за ним. Кого он обманывает, вся неловкость ситуации полностью его вина.   
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Стайлз озадачен. Возбужден и озадачен, смотря на удаляющуюся спину Дерека. Шарф на его шее теплый и пахнет очень хорошо, но не совсем помогает утихомирить его эмоции, инстинкты и гормоны, от переизбытка которых голова идет кругом.  
  
После бог знает скольких часов поиска инфы, он в курсе, что это возможно для альфа-генов - пробудиться на последних стадиях пубертатного периода. Но это редкость. И знание этого абсолютно не объясняет фиксацию Дерека на нем. И если раньше у него и были какие-то сомнения по поводу этих самых ухаживаний, только что они скончались мучительной смертью.   
  
\- Что за черт? – шепчет Стайлз под нос.  
  
\- Без понятий, чувак, но мне это не нравится, - отвечает Скотт хрипловатым голосом.  
  
Стайлз разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на друга, и, медленно моргнув, понимает, что радужку глаз друга заливает красный цвет.   
  
\- Эй, друг. - Стайлз неуверенно машет рукой перед Скоттом, и в это же мгновение глаза друга становятся обычными, а клыки, вот-вот норовившие вылезти, исчезают.  
  
\- Черт. Стайлз, я…  
  
Но Стайлз уже отодвинулся от друга, цепляясь руками за шарф Дерека, повязанный на его шее. Все это странно - какой-то кусок ткани, но с ним он чувствует себя в безопасности. Не то чтобы Скотт мог навредить ему, но на его друга явно повлияли феромоны омеги.   
  
\- Все нормально, - сказал Стайлз нервным тоном. На лице Скотта проскальзывает тень боли, и Стилински тянется к нему рукой, чтобы погладить по плечу, но обрывает движение, как только мысль о запахе другого альфы на нем проносится в мозгу, оставляя неприятное ощущение за собой. – Эм… прости.   
  
\- Ничего. Понимаю. Типа… То есть… Уверен, что Дерек повел себя, как мудак, только потому, что он мудак, а не потому, что он альфа. Я помню, как было в прошлом году, когда я презентовался. Все было очень… - Скотт делает непонятное движение рукой, и на его лице появляется это выражение, которое Стайлз называет «думаю о Кире». Кстати, это выражение сродни тому, что было на лице Дерека пять минут назад.   
  
\- Ага, - соглашается Стайлз, улыбаясь виду друга. – Ладно, погнали в класс.  
  
Скотт улыбается в ответ.  
  
\- Хочешь, понесу твои книги? – спрашивает он. Его улыбка становится неуверенной, когда Стайлз замедляет шаг из-за новой волны дискомфорта. МакКолл неловко трет затылок. – Ну или нет.   
  
Стайлз закатывает глаза на щенячий взгляд друга. Все между ними хорошо. Вокруг них все шепчутся, глядя в ту сторону, куда ушел Дерек. Это почти невыносимо. Раньше у него не было проблем со вниманием к своей персоне, черт, да он делал все возможное, чтобы это внимание привлечь, но сейчас все было по-другому. Взгляды, обращенные на него, кажутся навязчивыми и неправильными, будто кто-то чужой вторгся в его пространство. Стайлз покрывается потом еще до того, как они наконец-то заходят в кабинет.   
  
\- Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Скотт, когда они садятся на свои обычные места. – Выглядишь взволнованным.  
  
\- Да. Все нормально, - улыбается Стайлз, как он надеется, убедительно. – Эй, Джексон определенно слинял с моего пути только что, а? – говорит он, чтобы облегчить обстановку.  
  
\- Точно, - отвечает Скотт. – Это было круто.  
  
Мысль о том, что запах Дерека на нем достаточно силен, чтобы спугнуть Джексона, позволяет Стайлзу почувствовать себя немного лучше.  
  
Как только звучит звонок, мозг Стайлза незамедлительно отводит речь учителя на задний план, давая место мыслям о Дереке разгуляться в его голове. О напряжении во взгляде Хейла, пока тот обматывал своим шарфом шею омеги. Он краснеет от этого, его кровь быстрее бежит под кожей, несмотря на то, что рациональная часть его мозга возмущена: Дерек, как полный козел, даже слова не произнес в его адрес.   
  
И все равно Стайлз утыкается носом в ткань, вдыхая поглубже. Запах Дерека густой и мускусный, он успокаивает.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
\- Нет, - говорит его отец, едва он переступает порог после школы.   
  
Шарф снимают с него в течение трех секунд. Шериф разматывает его с шеи сына, его брови сильно нахмурены и ноздри дергаются от недовольства. Шарф отправляется на вешалку, которой никто не пользуется, и Стайлз смотрит на него. Выглядит так, будто шарф наказали за непослушание. Он скользит по нему взглядом, уже скучая, отчего отец встает между ним и вещицей, как встал бы между людьми, нарушающими общественный порядок.   
  
\- В свою комнату, - говорит Джон сыну, скрещивая руки на груди. – А эта _вещь_ остается здесь.   
  
Стайлз горько вздыхает, но не смеет ослушаться, поднимаясь по ступенькам навстречу домашней работе.   
  
На следующее утро шарфа нигде не видно. Стайлзу кажется, что он голый, такое ощущение, будто он забыл телефон или кошелек с ключами. Но он не подает вида. Лучше сейчас не раздражать отца лишний раз.   
  
Когда он, наконец, подъезжает к школе через 20 минут, Дерек болтается рядом с его местом для парковки.   
  
\- Папа забрал его, - объясняет омега, вылезая из машины. Его руки сами собой тянутся к шее, будто в надежде найти там шарф.  
  
Стайлз думает о том, что это первые их слова друг другу. Взгляды и жесты делают всю работу в их случае. Все понятно и происходит на инстинктах. И от этого все просто. Просто податься навстречу к Дереку, когда тот гладит его по щеке. Просто принять кожаную куртку, которую Дерек грациозно снимает с себя и накидывает на стайлзовы плечи.   
  
Они идут по коридору вместе, прижимаясь друг к другу плечами. Совсем не похоже на вчерашний день. Они будто в пузыре, за стенками которого все приглушенно. Когда они подходят к его шкафчику, Стайлз дико краснеет от того, что Дерек забирает у него книги. Он стоит рядом, терпеливо ожидая Стилински, чтобы проводить его в класс.  
  
Внутри у Стайлза что-то приятно сжимается.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
В этот раз его отец не ограничивается звонком. Он краснеет от злости, хватает куртку Хейла и садится в машину.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Дерек открывает дверь отцу Стайлза, стоящему на крыльце с убийственным выражением лица и c его кожанкой в руке.  
  
\- Нужно поговорить, сынок, - говорит Шериф, заводя подростка в его собственный дом. Они находят Талию на кухне с чашкой чая в руке. – О, Талия. Именно тот человек, которого я надеялся найти.  
  
Они сидят на кухне Хейлов: Шериф, Дерек и его мама. Дерек старается уделять внимание их разговорам, но его взгляд невольно возвращается к куртке, от которой исходит такой приятный запах. Она пахнет им и его парфюмом, но сверху граничит еще один запах, слаще и острее. Это абсолютно новая смесь, это _он и Стайлз_ , и этот запах - самое лучшее, что когда-либо встречалось Хейлу.   
  
А так, ничто из того, что говорит старший Стилински, для него не ново. _Стайлз слишком молод. Дерек слишком торопится. Это совершенно неуместно._ Слова пролетали мимо его ушей, пока он сидел и думал о Стайлзе, лишь изредка закатывая глаза на слова о его слишком быстром ухаживании за сыном шерифа.  
  
Мысль о необходимости скрывать всю интенсивность его чувств к Стайлзу раздражала его. «Да, я понимаю,» - отвечает он, когда они просят его держаться подальше от Стайлза.  
  
Естественно, понимание и соглашение - это разные вещи. И именно поэтому он не испытывает ни капли стыда, когда на следующий день ждет Стайлза на его парковочном месте. В этот раз он сидит в машине, потому что на улице идет дождь. На нем его кожанка, которую он забрал из кабинета матери, и каждую минуту он не может отказать себе в том, чтобы зарыться носом в воротник, глубоко вдыхая запах.   
  
Буквально через минуту он садится прямее, хватаясь за очень большой зонт, который украл из машины Коры. Его ладонь уже на ручке дверцы, он готов выйти из машины и защитить Стайлза от дождя, но его взгляд ловит неожиданную картину.   
  
Стайлз не единственный человек в машине, с ним другой альфа, которого Дерек абстрактно помнит с позавчерашнего дня. Этот альфа вылезает с пассажирского места и спешит к водителю с собственным зонтом.   
  
Дерек словно примерзает к месту. Где-то в мозгу раздается маленький голосок, уверяющий в его ненужности. Говорящий, что у Стайлза есть другой альфа, готовый о нем заботиться.   
  
И, впервые после того злосчастного случая в смотровой, Дерек ставит под сомнение свои инстинкты. Он задается вопросом: оправданно ли он посчитал свою симпатию взаимной?  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Прошло три дня с тех пор, как Дерек заставил себя держать дистанцию со Стайлзом. Это совсем нелегко, и с каждым днем становится все сложней. Ему приходится изо всех сил себя контролировать, наблюдая за тем, как другой альфа – как он выяснил, Скотт – вьется вокруг его омеги. Его плечо соприкасалось со стайлзовым во время обеда семь раз в среду, и из-за этого Хейлу пришлось ехать домой переодеваться, потому что на его джинсах появились дыры от когтей.   
  
А когда в четверг Стайлз сам решил к нему подойти, покрытый совершенно лишними и чужими запахами, это совсем выбило новоявленного альфу из колеи. Он даже не помнит, что сказал перед тем, как сбежать от омеги, даже не встретившись с ним взглядом.   
  
Все, что помогает - это лакросс. Хейл с головой уходит в тренировки, стараясь не думать о неуверенном взгляде Стилински из-под ресниц, брошенном в его сторону. Зато тренер счастлив, и, когда настает пятничная игра, Дерек к ней готов, чувствуя гудящую под кожей энергию.   
  
Присутствие Стайлза на трибунах лишь подстегивает желание уничтожить соперников. Это желание, кажется, сродни необходимости испечь Стайлзу печенье. Альфа даже не пытается понять почему.  
  
Все, что он знает – взгляд Стайлза на нем. Он обращен не в сторону Скотта, говорящего с китсуне, гуляющей с ними, а на нем. Даже когда тренер зовет их, Дерек чувствует взгляд своего омеги.   
  
Он потеет сквозь форму еще до того, как начинается игра. Игра кажется какой-то размытой, краткие вспышки боли, тела рядом с ним, струящийся сквозь тело адреналин.   
  
Никогда в жизни Хейл не ощущал себя настолько живым, как после первого заработанного очка в этой игре. Он смотрит на трибуны и видит Стайлза, болеющего за него. И в тот же момент все сомнения, скопившиеся за последние дни, развеваются. Он бьет кулаком воздух, а потом показывает на Стайлза - _для тебя_. Стайлз радуется в ответ, крича что-то, Дерек не может расслышать. Но это неважно.  
  
Может, Скотт и перетянул на себя внимание в те пару дней, но сейчас-то взгляд Стайлза прикован к нему. Его буквально тянет какая-то физическая сила в сторону трибун, чтобы заклеймить то, что принадлежит ему. Почти все силы уходят на то, чтобы вернуться на свою позицию и закончить игру.  
  
Когда, наконец, раздается финальный свисток, на табло горят очки, заработанные Дереком. Парень торопится с поля с одной только мыслью в голове. Пропуская мимо ушей поздравления и празднование вокруг него, он кидает снаряжение в шкафчик, совсем не думая о вони, что встретит его в понедельник. Он быстро моется, зная, что Стайлз ждет его.  
  
С мокрыми волосами, одеждой, липнущей к влажной коже, он возвращается на поле. Кора ждет его и обнимает, говоря о том, что все собираются поесть бургеров. Дерек ее едва слышит, совсем отвлеченный. Он качает головой и вручает ей свою спортивную сумку. Его взгляд приклеен к Скотту, говорящему с китсуне. Место Стайлза пустует. Закрыв глаза, он ищет тот самый запах, что дразнил его всю неделю в стенах школы и преследовал даже во снах. Сегодня он позволит себе пойти за ним.  
  
Он легко находит Стайлза под трибунами. Тот стоит, опершись спиной обо что-то, с ленивой улыбкой на лице. Дерек почти смеется.  
  
\- Хэй, - говорит омега, его щеки пылают, и это отвлекает.  
  
Дерек подступает ближе, его дрожащие пальцы находят петельки для ремня на джинсах парня. Он тянет Стилински на себя, пока их тела не прижимаются друг к другу.   
  
\- Хэй, - вторит альфа хриплым голосом.  
  
На секунду Дереку почти режет нос запах другого альфы на вещах Стайлза. Эти смешанные сигналы путают его, отчего голова и инстинкты просто взрываются.   
  
А затем Стайлз прижимается плотнее, оголяя горло для Дерека, чтобы он мог прижаться к чувствительной коже. Этот жест успокаивает альфу, но больше тот факт, что здесь запах только Стайлза, чистый и нетронутый чужими нотками.  
  
Они стоят так пару минут, а потом Стайлз тянет лицо Дерека к себе, останавливаясь всего в паре миллиметров друг от друга.   
  
\- Я боялся, - мягко признает сын шерифа, смотря на Хейла из-под опущенных ресниц. Он выглядит неуверенно, продолжая: - Думал, может, тебе наскучило… Что ты меня больше не хочешь.   
  
\- Никогда, - быстро отвечает Дерек. И это единственное слово звучит как обещание.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Стайлз, приближаясь. Его голос мягкий и дразнящий, когда он шепчет: - Я скучал по тебе.  
  
Ответом Дерека становится обжигающий поцелуй. Поцелуй выходит неуклюжим и расторопным от того, как долго они себе в нем отказывали. Дереку не терпится стереть запах другого альфы с кожи омеги, он ставит большой засос на коже молочного цвета. Стайлз зарывается пальцами в короткие пряди на затылке Хейла, держа его на месте, подставляя горло, а затем введя в новый поцелуй.   
  
Им бы следовало остыть, дать друг другу возможность успокоиться. Они практически на публике, в паре шагов от людей, которые могут их увидеть. Оба они слишком молоды, но кожа Стайлза горит от прикосновений Дерека. И его запах становится совсем сладким, весь воздух пропитан им. Боже, такой богатый и сладкий запах его омеги.  
  
Хейл заводит руки Стайлза над его головой, а затем ловит его ноги, когда тот седлает его. Оба они выдыхают, словно воздух украли из их легких, так их тела идеально прижаты друг к другу. Эти короткие толчки абсолютно идеальны. И теперь уже нет дороги назад, думает Дерек.  
  
Когда руки парня сжимают задницу Стайлза, прижимая того выше, он чувствует, что ткань насквозь пропитана смазкой. Рассудок его покидает. Они толкаются навстречу друг другу, желая лишь достичь разрядки. И совсем скоро Стайлз сотрясается в его руках, скуля от силы оргазма. Дерек кончает вслед за ним, после пары толчков.  
  
Хейл глубоко вздыхает, стараясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце, опуская дрожащие ноги омеги на землю. Альфа не отпускает его, крепко сжимает в объятиях. Запах спермы и смазки стоит в воздухе, давая знать всем о состоянии его Стайлза. Дереку хочется забрать и спрятать Стайлза от чужих глаз, защитить. Но парковка сейчас так далеко, и на пути к ней до сих пор слышны голоса и стук чужих сердец. Чувство вины оседает где-то внутри. Как он, Дерек, мог позволить им оказаться в таком положении?  
  
Дерек рычит на чьи-то приближающиеся шаги.  
  
\- Стайлз? – доносится голос из-за угла. – Ты там?  
  
Знакомый запах альфы заполняет ноздри Хейла, и он толкает Стайлза себе за спину, игнорируя его «это всего лишь Скотт».  
  
Всю неделю этот запах жег ревностью его внутренности, и парень просто не мог мыслить рационально, не после того, что было между ним и Стайлзом мгновения назад.   
  
В одну секунду все вокруг затихает, краски блекнут и мир словно переворачивается сам собой. Его рык становится громче, сильнее. Он клацает пастью на соперника-альфу. Его вещи тряпьем лежат у его четырех лап, и он с трудом понимает, что полностью обратился волком, когда Скотт появляется в поле зрения.  
  
Соперник слишком близко подобрался к ним.   
  
_Его омегу_ нужно защитить. Дерек атакует, и его пасть наполняется кровью.   
  
А в следующее мгновенье его омега кричит слова, которых он не понимает, и отталкивает его. Но он видит злость в сжатых добела кулаках. Соленый запах слез, стекающих по щекам его омеги, когда он помогает другому альфе.   
  
Его омега сделал выбор. Его омега выбрал другого.  
  
Дерек бежит.   
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Всю дорогу в скорой до больницы Стайлз держит Скотта за руку.  
  
\- Все не так плохо, - говорит МакКолл другу, стараясь улыбнуться.  
  
\- Я покрыт кровью, Скотт, - отвечает с дрожью в голосе Стайлз, показывая на футболку. – Твоя кровь на мне. Это не нормально. Это настолько далеко от нормальности, что…  
  
\- Я в порядке, Стайлз, - перебивает Скотт, сжимая руку друга в попытке подбодрить. Его лицо слишком бледное для того, чтобы считаться убеждающим. – Мне следовало быть осторожней. Я не знал, что вы двое… ну, ты понимаешь. – Стайлз нервно вытирает ладони о джинсы, только сейчас вспоминая об их состоянии. – Это… Может, откроете окно? – спрашивает Скотт врача.   
  
\- Поверь мне, я б с удовольствием, но не могу, - говорит мужчина, краснея, когда его взгляд падает на Стайлза.  
  
\- О господи, - бормочет Стилински, зарываясь лицом в руки от стыда и не обращая внимания на то, что те покрыты кровью.   
  
Скорая наконец подъезжает к госпиталю. Дверцы машины распахиваются, Мелисса здесь, и новая волна стыда захватывает Стайлза. Ему слишком жарко. Его легкие словно горят в попытке вспомнить, как дышать.   
  
\- Стайлз, ты меня слышишь? - Это не Мелисса, она уже скрылась в коридоре, держа сына за руку. Но женский голос очень мягок. – Со Скоттом все в порядке. Стайлз? – зовет его доктор. - Можешь посчитать со мной? Все будет хорошо.   
  
Каждый вдох дается ему с трудом, отдаваясь болью в груди. Он концентрируется на женском голосе и холодных пальцах на шее. Дама выглядит очень знакомо, и он хмурит брови.  
  
\- Стайлз, ты меня помнишь? Я доктор Талия Хейл. - Ее взгляд совсем мягкий, материнский. – Кора мне позвонила.   
  
\- Дерек, - шепчет он. События последних тридцати минут всплывают перед глазами: крики людей вызвать полицию и скорую, Скотт, истекающий кровью в его руках. – Он… Мы…  
  
\- Все хорошо. Мы, кажется, знаем, что произошло. - Ее рука убирает волосы с его лба, и Стайлз закрывает глаза, принимая чужую заботу. – Шшш. Все хорошо.  
  
\- Но Скотт…  
  
\- Со Скоттом все будет в порядке. - Мама Дерека отвлекается на пару секунд, смотря вдаль, а затем продолжает: - Он уже исцеляется и беспокоится о тебе больше, чем о себе.  
  
\- А Дерек? Я не знал, что он может полностью обращаться в волка.  
  
\- Иногда из-за травмы или в экстремальных ситуациях с альфами подобное случается. Он, наверное, так же удивлен, как и все мы.  
  
\- Он просто… оставил меня.  
  
\- У Дерека была непростая неделя. И боюсь, я не оказала ему нужной поддержки. Твой отец ищет его сейчас, и я уверена, что с ним все будет хорошо.  
  
\- Ищет его? Чтобы арестовать?  
  
Талия улыбается и отрицательно качает головой. Ее глаза совсем как у Дерека, и Стайлз невольно успокаивается, не имея возможности снова запаниковать.  
  
\- Никого не будут арестовывать, Стайлз. А сейчас мне нужно отвезти тебя домой. Тебе сейчас не следует тут находиться.   
  
\- Я в порядке, - быстро говорит Стайлз, и слова звучат фальшиво даже для него.  
  
\- Стайлз, я везу тебя домой. Именно там тебе следует сейчас быть. Первый раз, к тому же в таком возрасте… - Женщина ободряюще улыбается и протягивает ему чистую форму интерна, подталкивая его в сторону уборной. – Иди переоденься.   
  
Стайлз не совсем понимает, о чем говорит Доктор Хейл, но слушается. Вылезти из джинс такая суматоха. А все, что ему сейчас нужно - это душ и кровать. Кожа зудит и горит одновременно. Он чувствует себя _неправильно_. В груди болит от того, как он скучает по Дереку.   
  
\- Вы были правы, - говорит Стайлз ждавшей его Талии. – Вы и отец. Нам нужно было прислушаться. Я и Дерек… Нужно нам было держаться подальше друг от друга. Смотрите, что из этого вышло.  
  
\- Ох, Стайлз, - говорит она, качая головой и грустно улыбаясь. – Мы были совершенно неправы. Это должно помочь.  
  
Женщина расстегивает спортивную сумку Дерека. Он не совсем понимает ее, но принимает протянутую ему кожаную куртку. Он с благодарностью накидывает кожанку на плечи, позволяя вывести себя из больницы.   
  
\- Шериф? – говорит Талия. Стайлз отрывает взгляд от пола в ожидании увидеть отца, но не найдя его, поворачивается к маме Дерека, чтобы увидеть, что та говорит по телефону. Следующие ее слова выводят его из транса. – Хочу сообщить, что у Стайлза начинается ранняя течка.  
  
\- Что? – обескураженно спрашивает парень.  
  
Женщина ободряюще улыбается и приобнимает его за плечи, ведя в сторону машины. Она продолжает разговор, пока Стайлз усаживается в пассажирское сиденье.  
  
\- Хорошо, Джон, мы скоро приедем. - Талия подсоединяет телефон и заводит машину, а через пару секунд в колонках раздается чужое дыхание. – А теперь можете передать трубку Дереку?  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Дерек бежит.  
  
Во рту стоит густой вкус крови, пока он сломя голову несется к лесу за школой, вдоль улиц и дорог, чьи названия не успевает прочесть. Его ведут чистые инстинкты.  
  
Краски вокруг лишь серые, и все, что он знает - это ощущение неправильности: он сделал паре больно.   
  
Его дыхание совсем сбитое, когда он, наконец, останавливается. Его грудь и ноги дрожат от бега. Он подбирается, почти прижатый телом к земле, к крыльцу небольшого двухэтажного дома. Человек внутри говорит, что дом выглядит знакомо, но волку все равно, он пришел не поэтому.   
  
Пара пыльных кроссовок лежит у порога, и Дерек суется в один из них носом, чтобы через мгновение тихо чихнуть. Он тычется в них черными лапами, а затем с горьким скулежом оборачивается вокруг них, кладя голову между передними лапами.   
  
Через какое-то время его будит чей-то вздох.   
  
\- Эх, парень.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Поиски альфы, пытавшегося ухаживать за его сыном, за его _несовершеннолетним и только что презентовавшимся омегой_ сыном, совсем неверно отображали планы шерифа на вечер.   
  
И совсем не успокаивал тот факт, что вот уже двадцать минут он катается по городу без понятия, где искать того самого альфу.   
  
Первым его инстинктом, после услышанного о потасовке после матча, было поехать из участка в школу. Единственное, что его остановило, это звонок Талии. Она известила его своим спокойным тоном о том, что у нее все под контролем, что она встретит Стайлза и Скотта в больнице. Она пообещала приложить все усилия. Только вот ее сын полностью обернулся и неизвестно где сейчас находится… Эх, не настолько Джон бессердечен, чтобы отказать обеспокоенной матери в поисках ее сына. Дерек был ее единственным сыном.  
  
Шериф очень удивлен, когда помощь приходит в виде звонка от их престарелой соседки, обеспокоенной тем, знает ли он об огромной собаке на их крыльце.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Бренда. Спасибо за звонок.   
  
И правда, на их крыльце спит большой черный волк… рядом с парой обуви? Они похожи на кроссовки Стайлза. Пару недель назад сын со Скоттом хотели попробовать бегать по лесу, но через полчаса вернулись домой играть в видео-игры и валяться на диване.   
  
\- Эх, парень, - вздыхает мужчина, поднявшись по ступенькам. Он думает, что Дерек спит, но судя по едва слышному скулежу, это не так.   
  
Не настолько он бессердечен.  
  
Джон глядит на волка, сжимая губы от его грустного вида.  
  
\- Что мне с тобой делать? – вновь вздыхает он, отпирая дверь в дом. Рукой он приглашает Дерека внутрь. – Давай же, парень.  
  
Сначала Дерек не двигается, но потом медленно поднимается и словно на цыпочках проходит внутрь. В доме все меняется. Его уши и нос дергаются. Он издает лай, а затем несется по лестнице вверх, скрываясь из виду Джона. Мужчина вздыхает и поднимается на второй этаж, точно зная, куда идти.   
  
Дерек лежит калачиком на кровати его сына. Его морда спрятана под пушистым хвостом, а глаза упорно сжаты. Всем своим видом мальчишка показывает, что не уйдет.   
  
Джон присаживается на край кровати, делая вид, что не замечает секундный взгляд Дерека.   
  
\- Твоя мама рассказала, что произошло, - говорит Шериф. – Со Скоттом все будет в порядке. Со Стайлзом тоже. – Дерек жалобно скулит. – Знаешь, сынок, было бы намного проще, если бы ты мог со мной поговорить. – В ответ волк лишь сильнее сворачивается калачиком. – Черт, я не знаю, как это делается, – признает Стилински. Он не всегда справляется с собственным сыном, не то что с эмоционально неустойчивым альфой-подростком. Джон смеется и смотрит прямо на Дерека. - Я правильно полагаю, что эта связь между тобой и сыном никуда не денется?  
  
Дерек наконец поднимает голову и издает такой протяжный убитый горем вой, что сердце мужчины сжимается от того, насколько знакомым кажется звук.   
  
\- Черт, - шепчет он, понимая, что упускал из виду все это время, – он твоя пара, да?  
  
\- Да. - Джон видит Дерека в человеческой форме. Подросток опирается спиной в изголовье кровати, подтягивая колени к груди, и выглядит он абсолютно жалко. – Но он меня не выбрал. Он… Мы… - Лицо Дерека горит, и Джону не нужно разъяснять, о чем подросток не может сказать. Талия его об _этом тоже_ известила. – И я думал, что все между нами хорошо. Но потом этот альфа появился, и Стайлз был за него, и…  
  
\- Другой альфа? Скотт?   
  
Дерек кивает. Он не встречается с Джоном взглядом, продолжает говорить, будто выдавливая из себя слова:  
  
\- Я видел их вместе всю неделю. Стайлз пах им.   
  
\- А… – Теперь все вставало на места. Что ж, его сын - идиот. Он, возможно, тоже. Черт, он не осознал происходящее вовремя. Он не понимал, что Дерек вовсе не был озабоченным юнцом. Он внимательно смотрит на Дерека, на то, как он совсем по-детски обнимает свои колени, на его поникшие широкие плечи. – Я был неправ, – говорит Джон.  
  
Дерек поднимает голову и впервые за все время встречается с мужчиной взглядом.   
  
\- Я не…  
  
\- Я был неправ в своей попытке отгородить Стайлза от тебя. Я думал, что ты хочешь воспользоваться моим сыном. Попробовать вяз… секс. Но я был неправ. Вы заслуживаете друг друга. А что насчет Скотта. Ну, для начала, ты идиот. Скотт ухаживает за Кирой, они со Стайлзом просто друзья. Так что не беспокойся. Но должен признать… Мы поступили нехорошо с тобой, сынок. Твоя мама и я были так озабочены попытками защитить Стайлза, что совсем забыли побеспокоиться о тебе. Ты довольно поздно презентовался. И многого не знал… - Мужчина почесал затылок и продолжил: – Я представляю, как это должно быть тяжело и сбивает с толку. Так что знай. Я к твоим услугам, если понадобится. Как мужчина и как альфа.   
  
\- Спасибо, - отвечает нервно Дерек. Сердце шерифа сжимается. Он помнит, что отца парня не было рядом с тех пор, как Дерек был мальчишкой. Да, конечно, Талия тоже альфа, но он помнит как иногда бесполезно себя ощущал со Стайлзом. Он не Клаудия и в некоторых аспектах никогда не сможет ее заменить.  
  
\- Ладно, давай найдем тебе что-нибудь надеть.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Дерек чувствует себя выжатым лимоном как в физическом, так и в эмоциональном плане. Он невероятно устал, но чувствует себя спокойно. Теперь он знает, что Скотт ему не соперник. И, возможно, он всегда это знал, но просто боялся. Шанс встретиться со своей парой в таком раннем возрасте статистически равен возможности презентоваться на закате пубертатного периода. Альфа как раз натянул на себя изношенную футболку Департамент Полиции Бикон Хиллз, одолженную шерифом, когда тот постучал в дверь.  
  
\- Твоя мама хочет с тобой поговорить.   
  
Дерек берет предложенную ему трубку, внимательно слушая маму.  
  
\- Дерек, ты на громкой связи. Мы со Стайлзом уже едем. И тебе кое-что нужно знать.  
  
\- Стайлз моя пара.   
  
Даже по телефону Дерек может расслышать сердечный ритм Стайлза, то, как он становится громче после слов о паре. Хейл сжимает трубку в руке, будто та в силах сделать их ближе.   
  
\- Да, дорогой, - соглашается его мама, - и мне жаль, что я не поняла этого раньше.  
  
\- Ничего, мам.  
  
\- Дорогой, но это не все. Пару не должны разделять на таких ранних стадиях по многим причинам. Я понимаю, что стресс за последние дни уже отразился на вас обоих в эмоциональном плане, но так же возможны физические последствия. Твоя полная трансформация, например.  
  
Когда его мама замолкла, Дерек спросил:  
  
\- А Стайлз?  
  
\- У него спровоцировалась течка.  
  
После услышанного Дерек издает низкий вой, у него лезут когти. Он бросает взгляд в сторону окна, он должен встретить их на полпути. Но в трубке раздается голос матери:  
  
\- Дерек! – Словно от приказа парень останавливается. – Мы уже скоро приедем. Не делай глупостей.   
  
\- Дерек? – наконец-то раздается голос Стайлза. – Скоро увидимся.  
  
\- Поторопитесь, - просит Дерек и ждет.  
  
  
Где-то пять минут спустя Стайлз переминается с ноги на ногу у порога собственной комнаты, словно он не уверен, рады ли ему. Сердце Хейла пропускает стук, когда он видит на Стайлзе его кожанку.   
  
Заметив взгляд Дерека, парень поясняет:  
  
\- На мне была кровь, и я переоделся. Кора отдала твоей маме сумку, куртка лежала в ней. Я могу снять, если хочешь.  
  
\- Нет! Нет, мне… Мне нравится, что ты ее носишь. - Оба они замолкают, больше заинтересованные в ковре. Слышится скрип закрывающейся двери, и Дерек понимает, что в доме они одни. – Скотт, он в порядке? – Шериф ему уже все рассказал, но альфе было важно услышать это от Стайлза.  
  
\- С ним все хорошо, - отвечает Стилински. Он стоит, покачиваясь на пятках с руками в карманах.   
  
\- Извини насчет…  
  
\- Ага, - перебивает Стайлз.  
  
\- Я не собирался ему навредить. Или обращаться. Блин, сейчас все так запутано, и я просто хочу…  
  
\- Я знаю, - мягко соглашается Стайлз, подступая к Дереку.  
  
Дерек нежно улыбается и шагает к парню навстречу.   
  
\- Знать причину всех этих ощущений… Это успокаивает. Все не потому, что ты - Омега, а я – Альфа. Это _ты_. Ты _мой_ омега. То, что я чувствую… - Дерек замолкает на секунду от того, как внутри что-то замирает. - Я никогда и ни к кому не испытаю такого.  
  
\- Оу. - Губы Стайлза распадаются милой «о», и Дерек думает, что сказал слишком многое, но потом выражение лица Стайлза становится таким нежным, и он, наконец, преодолевает последние сантиметры между ними. – Ага. Я чувствую то же. Это невообразимо, если так подумать.   
  
\- Точно. - Пальцы Дерека скользят по линии челюсти Стайлза, перебегая на его шею. Его кожа горит. И все, что крутится в мозгу альфы, это _у моей пары течка_ , когда Стайлз стонет и подставляет горло. Из груди Дерека вырывается тихий рык, больше похожий на мурлыканье. – Мой.  
  
Хейл тянет на себя Стайлза, и их губы смыкаются в горячем поцелуе. Поцелуй выходит быстрым, голодным, немного диким как тогда, под трибунами. Но потом приходит осознание того, что это больше не запретно, и тогда поцелуй становится нежным.  
  
Стайлз жадно посасывает его нижнюю губу, а затем, отпустив ее, спрашивает:  
  
\- Ты проведешь со мной эту течку?  
  
Дерек широко улыбается, поднимая Стайлза за талию. Тот поспешно обвивает вокруг альфы руки и ноги, пока он несет его к кровати. Они с глухим стуком падают на матрац, пружины в нем немного скрипят.   
  
\- Эту, - отвечает Дерек, целуя Стайлза, - следующую. Каждую, которую ты мне позволишь.  
  
\- Круто.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Кажется, они целуются целую вечность, узнавая и пробуя друг друга, наслаждаясь дозволенным.   
  
Стайлз пытается лежать смирно под Дереком, но не может этого сделать, так как его бедра будто сами по себе толкаются вверх ради желанного трения. Он чувствует себя таким живым, застонав в голос от того, что альфа раздвигает его ноги шире, устраиваясь между ними поудобней. Такая позиция только распаляет в нем жар, и омега смыкает лодыжки у Хейла за спиной.   
  
Когда Дерек скользит под футболку Стайлза своими немного влажными ладонями, омеге сносит крышу. Долгожданное чувство прикосновения кожи к коже; кровь в жилах словно кипит. Все его мысли вылетают из головы, оставляя только жажду _большего_.  
  
Его задница сжимается от того, что ей нужно, из него вытекает смазка, делая воздух слаще.  
  
\- Сними, - бубнит Стайлз. Все силы покинули его, и все, что он может сделать, это легонько подтолкнуть альфу в грудь.  
  
И либо Дерек отлично себя контролирует, либо его желание удовлетворить Стайлза слишком сильно, потому что парень тут же отстраняется, ложась рядом на секунду. Он сразу же возвращается помочь, когда видит, что омега не справляется с вещами.   
  
Он снимает со Стайлза последнюю вещь так аккуратно, что можно подумать, он распаковывает произведение искусства, а затем останавливается и просто _смотрит_.  
  
Стайлз перед ним открыт, каждый сантиметр его тела выставлен на обозрение Хейла.  
  
\- Ты меня смущаешь, - мягко проговаривает Стилински. Он уже хочет поднять колени к груди, когда Дерек сжимает его бедро.   
  
\- Ты красивый.  
  
Стайлз смеется.  
  
\- Так только хуже, - говорит он, все же расслабляясь.  
  
\- Лучше? – спрашивает Дерек, стягивая с себя позаимствованную одежду.   
  
У Дерека широкие плечи, красиво обрамленные накачанными бицепсами. Он выглядит именно так, каким его представляли все его обтягивающие хенли. Стайлз преодолевает расстояние между ними, скользя пальцами по соскам парня. Он обводит маленькие бугорки, слегка касаясь их пальцами, и, когда альфа издает тихий стон, вздрагивает от звука.   
  
Он тянется к Дереку, и они оба шипят, когда их тела наконец-то прижаты друг к другу. Но этого не достаточно. Стайлз хочет… нет, ему нужно, чтобы альфа, наконец, его заклеймил. Смазка стекает по его ногам, пачкая простыни. Он переворачивается, вставая на колени и упираясь лицом в подушку, показывает альфе, что тот с ним делает.  
  
От этого Дерек издает совсем не человеческий рык. Стайлз смотрит через плечо, чтобы проверить, не обратился ли Дерек. Он _почти_ разочарован видеть человека c очень красными щеками.   
  
\- Значит, ты теперь обращаешься в волка? – дразнится Стайлз. Его сердце пропускает удар при вспоминании, какой Дерек в обличии волка: огромный, величественный. – Это заводит. Страшно - пиздец, конечно, но кажется горячим.   
  
\- Заткнись, Стайлз, - рычит альфа, улыбаясь.   
  
\- Заставь. - Стоит омеге сделать вид, что он хочет встать, как Дерек тут же набрасывается сверху, прижимая к кровати, заставляя омегу хихикать. – Давай же.  
  
И Дереку больше не нужно приглашений. Он кусает шею Стайлза, и тот кричит от интенсивности ощущений. Его глаза закатываются назад. Он практически не чувствует, как секунды спустя Дерек спускается поцелуями вниз вдоль позвоночника. Он не останавливается, когда доходит до поясницы, наоборот. Альфа устраивается удобнее и раздвигает ноги Стайлза шире.   
  
\- О боже, - вскрикивает омега, чувствуя рот Дерека прямо там.  
  
\- Ты на вкус... - бубнит Дерек, обжигая дыханием припухшую дырочку, - просто восхитительный, - договаривает он, а затем, не в силах удержаться, ведет языком от поджатых яичек к выступающей косточке копчика.   
  
\- Блять. - Стайлз толкается назад, ему нужно больше, он рад, что Дерек не заставляет себя ждать. Омега цепляется за подушку, стараясь не делать лишних движений. Но это так сложно, ведь он такой чувствительный. Господи, царапанье щетины Дерека там, ощущение наполненности от его языка… Стайлз просто беспомощен. Его член стоит колом и болит, прижатый его телом к простыням.   
  
Дерек маневрирует его телом без труда, словно он кукла. Он ставит его на колени, выставляя дырочку на показ.   
  
\- Да, - выдыхает он, даже не думая. Он готов, его тело буквально гудит. – Давай же. Трахни меня.   
  
\- Я никогда не… - начинает Дерек, но замолкает, стоит головке члена скользнуть по сжатым, покрытым смазкой мышцам.   
  
Стайлз прижимается лицом к простыням в ожидании альфы. Он немножко сильнее прогибается в спине, приглашая.   
  
У Дерека сперва не получается войти, член скользит мимо, и он, будто извиняясь, целует Стайлза в плечи. Затем он пробует медленней. Стайлз чувствует, как парень двигается за спиной, устраиваясь удобнее, давя членом под правильным углом.   
  
Рот омеги раскрывается в тихом вскрике, когда толстая головка скользит внутрь, растягивая его так, как он хотел еще с момента с печеньем.   
  
Его тело принимает альфу, словно он был создан для этого, словно член Дерека чертов кусочек пазла. Они замирают, когда яйца Хейла шлепаются о задницу омеги.  
  
\- Боже, Стайлз, - шипит Дерек. Ему тяжело не двинуться назад, но он боится причинить боль. Стайлз принимает решение за него, двигая бедрами, заставляя альфу вскрикнуть. – Иисусе.   
  
Омега задает быстрый ритм, насаживаясь на член, пока Дерек наконец не берет контроль в свои руки, заставляя Стайлза двигаться медленней. Долгие, ритмичные толчки позволяют проникать глубже, и этому Стайлз _просто не может возразить._ Он просто не может, не тогда, когда буквально видит звезды.   
  
Дерек толкается в него, практически выбивая вздохи и вскрики каждым движением. Ему становится жарче, и он закрывает глаза. Альфа едва замечает звуки рвущейся ткани или стук спинки кровати о стену. Удовольствие от образования связи достигает пика, и толчки Дерека становятся жестче, почти слишком.  
  
\- Блять. Это…? - выдыхает Стайлз, чувствуя, как на внутренние стенки давит набухающий узел. – О мой Бог.   
  
Дерек кусает его плечо.  
  
\- Не двигайся, - просит он с тенью приказа альфы в его голосе. Стайлз глубоко дышит, позволяя телу расслабиться, несмотря на растущее давление внутри. – Вот так. Хорошо, - хвалит Дерек, целуя омегу. - Ты просто замечательный. Ты идеальный, Стайлз.  
  
И тогда Стайлз чувствует это. Он чувствует их связь. Чувствует ее в том, как зубы Дерека впиваются меткой в его плечо, чувствует ее в том, как альфа держит его в руках, словно драгоценность, в том, как они повязаны самым откровенным и интимным путем.   
  
На его глазах наворачиваются слезы, ему почти больно, но Дерек берет в руки его член. То, что нужно. Удовольствие от этого затмевает теперь уже легкую боль от растягивающего его узла, поэтому, набравшись смелости, Стайлз изгибается в спине, решая проверить их вязку. Дерек шипит, удерживая его на месте - от его хватки на бедре наверняка останется синяк. Из-за нового угла чертов узел жмет прямо в простату, заставляя кричать от удовольствия. В следующее мгновение он кончает, оргазм накрывает его с головой, колени дрожат. Белесые струйки спермы стекают по пальцам Дерека, приземляясь на простыни.   
  
Через пару минут Стайлз наконец может выдавить из себя слова.  
  
\- Я думаю, ты сломал мне член, - говорит он.   
  
\- Думаю, это скорее моя фраза, - смеется Дерек, аккуратно укладывая их на бока.   
  
Стайлз смеется, хлопая ладошкой по бицепсу его Альфы.  
  
\- Вот что бывает, когда не стучишься, входя в кабинет врача.   
  
\- Я не против таких последствий, - отвечает Дерек, улыбаясь. - Совсем не против.


End file.
